


Light Punishment

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alcohol, Drug Use, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: The weapons user spoke firmly before smiling slyly. "And I think you should be punished for making us wait and worry about you." [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino]
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Nara Shikamaru, Aburame Shino/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Tenten/Aburame Shino
Kudos: 4





	Light Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Just my OT3 finding a creative way to settle a little domestic! *laughs*
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shikamaru x Tenten x Shino] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Alcohol. Light Minor Drug Use.

Shikamaru Nara knocked on the door of the well-known apartment knowing he was in for a world of hurt. He was nearly a full two hours late; how could clan meetings be so filled with talking, run on for hours and then still come out with nothing decided on?

The door opened a few seconds later by the girl he was expecting carrying a half-filled glass of red wine with let-down hair, wearing a blue silk nightgown and a playful frown.

"You're late."

"I know I know," he replied with a lazy sigh. "In my defence I was doing clan work," Shikamaru let his eyes roam up and down her form in open appreciation. "You get all dressed up for me?"

"No," she laughed lightly taking a step out of her house to be a breath away from him. "It's for the _on-time_ men," even as she teased him, she pulled him into a kiss which he happily returned.

"Missed you," she whispered easily before leaning in again to steal another.

"I missed you to," he told her breathlessly, hands finding her hips in second nature. He took a second to admire the feel of the silk under his fingers. "Forgive me?"

"Oh, _I_ forgive you. _He_ on the other hand; not so much," she casually pointed back in her home with her thumb over her shoulder giving him a look to let him know he was, in fact, in deep trouble. "You know how he feels about punctuality."

The boy in question spoke up then.

"You are _late_ Shikamaru."

The Nara blinked at the Aburame's tone. "Has he been drinking?"

"He's had _three_ glasses of wine," Tenten told him before clicking her teeth once. "I had to cut him off before he poured his fourth."

"What a drag; I _am_ in trouble."

He stepped around her, grabbed her hand, to then kick off his shoes and enter the apartment.

While Tenten closed the door Shikamaru headed over to Shino.

Shino, being so comfortable with the two of them now, never wore his coats in Tenten's apartment and so was simply relaxing on the two-seater sofa with his upper half covered only in a t-shirt.

"Shino, you okay?" The Nara took the nearly empty bottle of wine from the Aburame's hand. "I'm confiscating this, for your own good."

The shadow wielder took a swig from the bottle, downing most of its contents just so Shino wouldn't drink anymore. He handed Tenten the bottle to which she refilled her own glass before setting it aside.

"I'm afraid; you are not in a position to offer me advice; why? Because you are _late_."

"You said that already," Tenten teased even as she sat beside the Aburame and placed a peck to his cheek. Shino wrapped an arm around her waist keeping her pressed against him.

Shikamaru sighed squatting down on his hunches to be in front of his two lovers.

"I am sorry I'm so late. Clan meeting ran on far later than expected."

He placed a hand on one of each of their knees, rubbing his thumb over Tenten's skin and Shino's trousers for a second, simply glad to be around them after such a long day even if they were mad at him.

"We were merely; concerned; as you are rarely late. We worried something might have happened to you."

Shikamaru felt his lips pull in a tug of a smile, their consideration for him making a warmth spread through his chest.

"I know. Like I said; I am sorry. Forgive me Shino?"

Shino looked like he was about to respond but Tenten spoke first.

"No; he doesn't';" Tenten leaned in towards him, glass raised as both boys turned to her. "And I take _back_ my forgiveness."

Shikamaru looked dumbfounded at her words. "What? You can't forgive me and then take it back."

"Well I do, I just did," The weapons user spoke firmly before smiling slyly. "And _I_ think you should be _punished_ for making us wait and worry about you."

Shikamaru felt himself forcefully swallow. "Punished?"

Shino tilted his head towards the girl of their group. "What; did you have in mind?"

Tenten leaned in and whispered in Shino's ear so lowly the shadow user couldn't hear. The Aburame's lips twitched upwards when she stopped talking.

"I see."

"What?" The Nara asked fearfully. Individually Shino and Tenten weren't what you would call devious but together they could be wickedly so; especially when it came to him.

"Do you trust us?"

Shikamaru looked to the both of them at Shino's question before stating simply. "Yes; with anything."

Shino then turned back the weapons mistress. "Go get it."

Tenten grinned sliding out of the chair and heading to the attached kitchen, glass of red wine still in hand.

When Shino stood the shadow welders gaze turned back to him and he stood to look him in the eye, for a sign of what they were planning but his face told him nothing.

Tenten came back to stand at Shino's side with the same full glass of red wine. Shino took the glass before the weapons user wrapped her arms around the Aburame's waist and leaned her head on his shoulder looking far too pleased with herself.

"Get on your knees."

A bolt of lust shot through Shikamaru like an arrow.

The acting clan head in him told him to stand tall but the part of him that was the lover of Shino and Tenten told him to kneel.

He fell to his knees; making sure to remain looking up at them.

Shino grabbed his jaw then and pushed on the bone joint to force it to open and next thing his head was pushed back, and the glass was at his lips.

"Drink."

Shikamaru had to force himself to gulp in quick succession to force the alcohol down his throat and to avoid choking on it. When the glass was empty it was removed and Shino's grip on him was too. The Nara fell back onto his shins to breathe deeply and to swipe his tongue over the few drops that still sat on his lips.

That must have been some strong wine because he already felt warm and his skin kind of tingled.

Shino took one of Tenten's hands and placed a kiss to the back of it. "Do you want to do the honours?"

Tenten grinned before leaning over Shikamaru and brushing her fingers down his cheek.

It was like she was stroking pleasurable heat down his cheek instead of just her fingers and he couldn't stop a loud powerful groan from falling out of his mouth. Kami he could feel himself become painfully hard with just a single innocent touch.

"What-what did-?"

"A light aphrodisiac; mixed; with the wine is all," Shino answered setting the empty glass down on the table beside him.

"You;" Shikamaru actually had to grab Tenten's wrist to stop her wondering fingers so he could breathe through the sensual burning she was causing, but found himself rubbing his face into her palm a moment later, his body looking more of that same heat. "You call that _light_?"

"And it'll be in your system for _hours,"_ Tenten continued and when she placed a kiss to the Nara's lips that time he actually let out a cry at how painful his hard on became.

"It's not poisonous or toxic or anything, we would never do that to you," Tenten told him with pure honesty in her eyes and voice making him smile. The Nara could only nod to tell them he knew that; it never even crossed his mind. The brown-haired girl's smirk returned. "But we are going to have so much _fun_ with you," Tenten then turned her grin upwards towards the insect tamer. "How many times do you think we can make him cum before it leaves his system?"

"I have no idea; but; I cannot wait to find out."

Shikamaru moaned openly.

Shino leaned down and kissed him full on the mouth and Shikamaru actually whined at the loss when he pulled away, his body practically calling out to have him come back, for more contact.

His skin was practically on fire, he could feel himself sweating and shaking in heat and hear his own heartbeat in his ears.

"Come with us to the bedroom; Shikamaru," both Shino and Tenten wrapped a hand around each of his wrists and he felt like he might pass out or cum or _both_ at just that. "It's going to be; a; _long_ night."


End file.
